


shades of purple (out of red and blue)

by longphrases_and_commas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longphrases_and_commas/pseuds/longphrases_and_commas
Summary: UNDERGOING EDITING! SORRY!Spring break is the perfect excuse for doing dumb, reckless things.As they spend a week in a beach house together with their friends, Lance and Keith come to realize their feelings are not what they've always been, and are forced to wonder if they are getting into something far dumber and more reckless than they had planned.





	shades of purple (out of red and blue)

Hi, everyone!

It's been a while. It's been so long, in fact, that I'm guessing most of you forgot about this one. It's okay. I kinda did too.  
I won't sugarcoat it: as I got further into new chapters, I discovered I didn't like the foundation I had laid in the earlier chapters but felt like it was too late to come back and fix them. And if I wouldn't fix the beginning, why bother to keep writing at all?

But the ideas didn't stop. The vague concept that eventually became this fic's initial draft first came in 2018 and I started writing it in that same year. The second draft (this one), I started in late 2019 and have been on and off working on since. That means I have two full years of this story bouncing around in my head like a DVD screensaver that never hits the corner. And as my ideas changed and evolved and I shaped them into things I liked, the more and more I disliked the footing I started on. Din’t get me wrong, the first chapters aren't _bad—_I still really like some of it—but they're simply not at the level I want them to be. They're not at the level I expect from myself, and they're not at the level I wish for you guys.

Because of this, I've decided to pull the plug on all the chapters I've posted so far in order to redo what I think still needs work until I feel like they fit with the story I want to tell. I’m also temporarily removing all tags so that unknowing new readers don’t bump into this and starts it by accident. As I mentioned in the opening notes for the first chapter, the first version of the first few chapters still exists here on Ao3 as an orphaned work because I didn't want them to go to waste in case anyone liked them, but that's a decision I've regretted many times since. Because of this, I won't delete or orphan this work, just clear all the chapters aside from this update. In this way, anyone who would like to read the new version can just stay subscribed so they can be notified once I come back. And if they don't, that's okay. No hard feelings. But I do hope to see you again (rather sooner than later, I'm hoping).

  
Until then,  
Best wishes and happy reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Remember to kudos if you liked, and feel free to bring anything to the comments, I love hearing what you have to say!  
Lots of love!


End file.
